


On the run into a new future

by Stephanie_Morgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aunt, Court, Cousin, Crossdressing, Crying, Death, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Girlfriend, Kissing, Lawyers, Love, Mom - Freeform, Motel, New Town, New house, On the Run, Other, Strap-Ons, Tenderness, UNCLE - Freeform, dickgirl, mommy, new home, step-father, supporting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_Morgan/pseuds/Stephanie_Morgan
Summary: This is the story of how I, Marcel became Stephanie,with some ups and downs in my life.This story contains true events in my life as well as fantasy





	1. The day my new life started

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a story in English, I hope you like it.

 

It was in the summer, more specifically in July, a few months before I was eleven years old.

It was at the summer vacation, as my thirteen years old cousin Jeanette was our guest, she is the daughter of my uncle, the brother of my Father.

It was a beautiful sunny Tuesday afternoon in early July when I, my Mom, and my cousin went to town.  
My mom wanted to buy for me new pants and a new shirt, and for Jeanette a new dress.  
We went to a kids' fashion boutique, my Mom and Jeanette looked around, and i was looking for new pants. 

But somehow i moved to one of the clothes racks where pretty girls clothes hung .  
I told my Mom later in the day, that i did not know or what drew him there, it was almost magical.  
My mom told me later, as she saw me standing there, i stood dazed in front of the clothes and admired them but dared not touch them.

Without me noticing, Jeanette had gone to me, and stood beside me, i was very frightened.

Jeanette asked me: "Why are you staring at the clothes like that?"

I answered: "I'm not staring at the clothes."

Jeanette then said: "Well, pants for boys are all over there and you're standing here."

  
My mom came to us, and asked what we both would do here.

Jeannette said: "I think Marcel would rather have a girl's dress than a pair of pants, because he's already standing all the time in front of this clothes rack. "

I called in between, "But that's not true, I just walked around here."

 My mum seems to know that this was not true, she did not respond to me and hung a dress off the rack and said that is  
really cute dress and asked me if i would like it.

 I looked embarrassed on the ground and became all red and said: "Nah, I do not like it."

My cousin said to that: "Look, he turned red, so I think he likes it, come on, admit it."  


Mom laughed and said: "Come on Marcel, let's get a fun and give it a try."

Jeanette shouted: "Oh yeah, that would be fun, Marcel come with me."

Still staring at the floor, i said in a low voice, in a trembling voice: "Okay."

  
My cousin took me by the hand and went to one of the locker rooms where i took off my clothes and hung over a hook.

Mom came then in with the dress and pulled it over my head.

I told her later in the day, that i sensed an unfamiliar but great feeling as that fluffy cloth slid down over me.  
She tugged the dress here and there and looked at it with wide eyes in amazement.

  
"You look really cute in the dress." Mom said, "look in the mirror."

  
What i saw was simply amazing for me.  
In the mirror i saw a pretty girl wearing a pink lace dress with puffed sleeves, which had a white floral pattern and one on the back  
nice big bow, the most beautiful was the wide skirt that rocked so beautifully back and forth. 

  
Mom called my cousin in and she immediately called: "You look so great."

"How do you like it?" Mom asked.

I replied: "Quite good actually."

  
And before i could speak more, a saleswoman looked in and said, "Well, you look great in that dress, little miss."

  
Mom and Jeanette laughed softly, while i blushed completely, maybe out of shame or because i was so praised.

The saleswoman said: "It suits you perfectly, this includes a petticoat, I'll get him quickly."

  
Mom helped me push the petticoat under the skirt.  
it was a strange feeling, but everything felt so comfortable. 

  
The skirt was so far now: "You look like a little princess", Mom said.

When the saleswoman was gone, mom asked me she should buy the dress for me.  
First i said, no, but when she asked me again: "Should I really not buy it?"

After i looked in the mirror again, i said: "Yes please, I would like to have it."  
Mom looked at me, and i could not believe that i said that.  
Jeanette immediately said: "I knew it and was right that you would like it." 

Mom said: "Now all we need is matching underwear and tights, you can not wear your boy clothes under the dress."  


"Well and a few nice shoes that fit to the dress, Marcel also needs." interjected my cousin.

"Yes, that's right, I think the best would be white ballerinas, But you can choose it all yourself, okay?" asked me mom,  


and i said yes.

I picked a pair of white  panties and a pair of pink  panties, and matching tights.

When we got out, mom said that she accidentally left her wallet in and told as both that we should go a bit.  


What was really behind my mother's behavior, I learned in the evening.

We had gone to the Shoe store, where mommy caught up with us.

In the shoe Shoe store, I chose white leather ballerinas.

When we got home, Jeanette took me by the hand and said, "Let's see how everything fits you."

Both went with the shopping bags, except for one bag, in my room.  
Now i had no fear of it and put on everything, where my cousin helped me.

Then i stood in front of the mirror and turned in front of it, and my cousin said:

  
"You look just like my little cousin, and you're so pretty in the dress."

  
And with that, she wrapped me in her arms and said, "I love you very much!" And gave me a kiss.

  
I replied, "I love you too!" And gave her a kiss as well.

  
My mom stood in the door all the time, watching us, the two sweeties.

Me and Jeanette smiled at each other and Jeanette said: "Now I'll make your hair beautiful."  


  
She combed my shoulder-length blond hair and made a ponytail and fastened it with a pink butterfly hair clip.

Then i put on the ballerinas, and we both went to my mom, and I saw it in her eyes, she could not believe what she saw.

  
"You are such a beautiful girl." said my mom and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss as well.

We both went back to my room and i sat down on one of the chairs and  
Jeanette squatted in front of it and put her head on my lap and we clung to each other very tenderly.

  
So we sat together for a while, until my cousin began to speak softly:

  
"Do you know Marcel, my little one, I am really very proud of you, and as you know, 

I always have Wished a little sister, and i believe she was given to me today, 

and hope and wish me that you are my little sister from today on, 

but I do not want to urge you to do it, it's all your decision."

I stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on it and whispered:

  
"Thank you, and I think I have already decided, yes, I would like to be your little sister from today on."

  
Jeanette raised her head and I saw that she had wet eyes  and she smiled at me, and said with almost trembling  
Voice: "I love you very much, my sister."

  
She stroked me, on the cheek and asked me:  "Tell me my little one, how do you really want to be called my little sister?"

  
Surely I looked at her a little puzzled and answered: "Well, you know, I've never thought of that." 

 

"Well maybe your or should I say our mom's knows an advice, we'll just ask her." said Jeanette.

  
My mom stepped closer and asked, "What do you want me to ask, my daughters?"

Jeanette answered: "Tell me mom, if Marcel had become a girl, how would her name be?"

  
Mom looked at us and thought for a while, then she said, "Well, if I remember correctly, if Marcel, was born as a Girl, became the name Stephanie."

  
"That's a nice name." said i, "That's what I want to call from today when I'm a girl."

  
"So you want to be a girl more often?" asked me mom.

"Yes, I would like to be that, please Mommy may I be that?" asked my new daughter.

  
She looked at her seriously for a while, then she smiled and said, "Yeah, if you want that, you're welcome to do that,  
and I'll call you with your new girl's name whenever you're a girl, okay?"

  
"Yes, Mum, that's wonderful ** _."_** said i.

  
"Well, Stephanie gives your mom a big hug and a kiss!" said my new Sister.

  
I jumped up from the chair and ran into my mom's arms, hugging her and then i giving her a kiss.

  
In the evening we sat together and thought about what we could probably do the next day, after all, we children had holidays,  
and then the decision was to go to the zoo.

 

to be continued...

 


	2. The next weeks and years of my new life

When it was time to go to bed, and I wanted to put on my pajamas, stood Mom in the door and said:

"You do not need to wear this anymore."

I looked at her confused, there she gave me a white-and-pink nightgown.

"Is this for me?" I asked.

"Yes, honey, this is for you, so that even if you go to bed, you can be a girl." Mom explained.

I took it, looked at it and pulled over, and looked at myself in the mirror, and said:

"Too bad that there is no matching panties."

That was mom's keyword, she said: "This one would have to fit very well! ", and held out a panties.

I took the panties from her hand, and looked at it from all sides, I smiled and slipped inside.  
I stood in front of the mirror again, and turned around and Jubilated with happiness and beamed all over my face,  
you could clearly see that I was very happy.

Then I stopped in front of the mirror, Mom stood behind me, and put her arms around me,  
gave me a kiss on the hair, and said, "I love you, sweetheart.",  
"And whether you're a boy or a girl, I will always love you with all my heart."

In the mirror you could clearly see how happy I was.  
I took her hands and held her tight and said, "I love you also very much, Mom.",  
"And I am very Happy to be your daughter. "

Shortly after that, Jeanette entered the room, smiled and said,  
"That's a beautiful picture, mother and daughter united.", "Oh and a nice nightgown you wear."

I turned to her and opened my arms, and we hugged each other.  
Then we both went to bed and cuddled together, and Mom left the room after giving us a good night kiss on the forehead,  
then we both fell asleep.

The next three weeks were just wonderful, I could be a girl every day, Mom then bought me another dress, a white lace dress.

But even the most beautiful time passes, and so was the last day, so at 6:00 pm Jeanette's father, come over to pick her up.  
At about 5.30 pm I went to my room as a daughter to change my clothes, and a short time later I was back in my room as a son.  
When my uncle came, there was a tearful farewell to us three.

After Jeanette had left, Mom and i sat side by side in the room for a while.  
Then I looked at Mom expectantly, and she knew what I wanted to ask, so she said:  
"So you're very welcome again to be my daughter,  
because your father will not be back from the other city for two days. "

I shine all over my face, and ran quickly into my room, and a short time later I sat again as a daughter next to her,  
and cuddled me up to her, and mom put one arm around me and held me tight.

We did not speak a word for a while, but just enjoyed the closeness, but then I asked very thoughtfully:  
"How do we explain all this to daddy?", "I do not know yet, sweetheart, but in any case very calm and loving,  
and we're not allowed to rush anything." answered Mom.

But everything was going to be different, my father did not come home,  
instead there was a policeman outside the door, while I was still asleep,  
he told Mommy that my father had a fatal car accident.

Mommy was totally shocked, and she cried for hours,  
after I woke up, I saw Mom sitting there crying, and many tears running down her face.

At first I stood there, frozen like a pillar of salt, then I ran quickly to Mum, took her hands and asked:  
"Mom, my dear Mommy, what is the terrible event, that you have to cry? 

She looked at me and said in a trembling voice:  
"This morning a police officer was here and told me dad had a serious car accident and he died."

I was completely shocked, I looked at her with big eyes, into which fast tears shot,  
I fell around her neck, howling.

So we cried together, after about 2 hours. we had calmed down,  
I went to my room, I did not come out until dinner and although there were still holidays,  
I went to bed just after 7:00 pm, like on a normal school day.

My mommy came to my room after 15 minutes, and she could clearly hear, I cried a lot.  
She quietly opened the door and sat next to me on the bed, trying to comfort me, which she managed after some time, so I fell asleep quietly.

My mom went to bed later and to the side where my dad used to sleep  
and then lay awake for some time until she was overcome by sleep.

The next few days, of course, Mommy was fully occupied with organizing the memorial service and the funeral,  
She found great help with my uncle and his wife, who had come to us the very next day.  
Of course, Jeanette had also come along, who cared for me in the next few days, very lovingly.

The loss of my beloved father had hit me very hard, my dad was always a hero to me,  
and that's why I only slowly processed my dad's death.

One of the consequences was that I wanted to be her daughter again after about half a year later, but even then I was always sad and crying often.  
My mum was now fully focused on always being there for me, giving me all her love and tenderness.

However, this year have another tragedy for us to come.  
It was two days before Christmas Eve,  
there stood towards evening,  
a police officer and a state security officer at the door.

They informed my mum that my uncle, along with his wife and daughter Jeanette, attempted to escape from the German Democratic Republic,  
which they "unfortunately" succeeded, and they would now be in the Federal Republic of Germany.

Mom told me nothing about it first, she did not want to spoil my Christmas,  
so she did not tell me until the new year.

I actually took it very well,  
I did not even care that they were then in capitalist foreign countries.

Much more annoyed me that they had left their family and home, and that I could not see my beloved cousin again.

Through the love and tenderness my mother gave me in the next three years, I became a happy boy in school again  
and when I was at home a even happier girl.

Then the crazy year was 1989,  
a lot changed in the German Democratic Republic,  
especially in the autumn to the fall of the Berlin Wall.

This is especially important for the fate of my uncle and his family.  
In the spring of 1990 we learned, that he and his family landed and stayed in Hanover after some back and forth.  
But unfortunately they lived too much over their circumstances, so that they were soon very high schooled,  
and then in the fall of '89 as the GDR opened the wall and borders, my uncle probably became crazy,  
two days after the opening of the Wall, he killed first his wife and daughter, and then finally killed himself.

The loss of my beloved cousin hit me very hard, and I cried a lot for her.  
But this time it was different, I did not fall back into a deep hole, my mom was there for me again and caught me up.

Two years later my mom got to know a new man and both got married.

to be continued...


	3. I meet a new friend and my stepfather shows his true face!

From the summer holidays 1992 I was always Stephanie, at home and I went out alone now.  
I always dressed up in pink dresses, shorts, tank tops, bras, stockings, thigh highs, ballerinas.

During the holidays, Mom helped me start hormone therapy.   
I grew breasts and my not so masculine features kind of disappeared.

Mum also talked to the school administration about my changes, and from the new school year,   
I'm allowed to as a girl participate in lessons.  
So I went to school on the first day of school, complete in girls' school uniform.

After the winter holidays in 1993, a new girl came to our class.   
Her name was Janet, she was beautiful, reddish-brown hair, a gorgeous face with green eyes,   
a cute snub nose and lips that were made to kiss.

As I saw in physical education,  
her body was already more advanced than our other girls in class.

We became friends very quickly and soon became best friends, we just talked about everything and   
so I told her how I became Stephanie.  
At first she looked at me, as if she was not sure if I meant all this, but after I had assured her that everything was true.

She smiled and took me in her arms and whispered:  
"I am so touched that you have told me your story, and I will keep your secret."

And from that day, Janet kept everything a secret and supported me all the way through.

So did my mother.  
She loved me with all her heart and I loved her with all my heart. 

My mother married my stepfather in October 1992, the first year of marriage was quite normal, my stepfather was traveling a lot in his job,   
but then he got an office job and their marriage worsened day by day.

My stepfather always came home late at night, and very often drunk, and over time he was daily drunk.

And if he was that, he became aggressive and on top of that he hated gay people and transgender people.   
He thought they were a freak of nature that had no place in society.  
They had to be cast out.

Now at the time I didn't know if I was gay or not.  
Dressing up as a girl didn't automatically mean you were gay, but I was a transgender and that was enough.

When he found out, the whole thing, he was furious.   
He hit me, he hit my mother, called us names and started drinking more.  
Now him being mad is one thing, but him being drunk was something else entirely... and he was drunk a lot more and more. 

He would go on a rampage.  
He would break things in the house, he would throw things at me and he would break me down.  
Every day was the same, hands, fists, books everything he could hit me with he did.  
He said I was worthless, a freak, that I deserved to die.  
He made me insecure, shy and at some points he made me hate myself.  
Then when he found out I was on hormones he lost it.   
He started hitting my mother the same way he hit me.  
He told her she betrayed him by making me look like a slut, like a skank.  
My mother cried, I cried, but he didn't stop.   
And then one day, he went too far.

I saw the fist coming at me. Blam!  
Another hit and another one and another one. They kept coming.  
My face red, tears rolling down my cheeks, my body shaking and curled up trying to protect itself but it didn't work.  
My Father's hand kept my hands in place while the other one kept coming at my face.  
He was drunk again, way too drunk.  
I was crying, begging, pleading him to stop, but he didn't.  
My mother stood behind him yelling and screaming trying to pull him off me but he kept pushing her to the floor.  
"Shut up bitch!" he yelled at her, "Shut the fuck up!" Another blow on me.

Another blow. "Ow! Stop, please stop!" 

Nothing, he just kept going.  
Pressed against the couch there was nothing I could do.  
I saw my mom crying on the floor yelling at him to stop.   
Nothing worked.

"Come here slut." He ripped my tank top off, revealing my black bra.

I screamed.   
I tried to kick him, to break my way out of his grip, but he was too strong.  
His hand squeezed my breast through my bra too hard.

"Ah, that hurts," I tried to kick him again, "get off of me." Pieces of clothing flew through the room.

He had ripped half my bra off, revealing one breast.   
He dug his fingernails in my flesh.  
Pain shot through my body.   
My mother screaming louder now, crying more than I did.

He spun me around on all fours, held my hands on my back and began unbuckling his belt.  
I heard it hit the ground and he ripped off my skirt and panties. Screams, tears.  
I felt something against my butt crack.   
With his other hand he grabbed my hair and yanked it hard.

"You wanna be a bitch?" He yanked my hair again. I yelled, tears running down my face,

I tried to break free but I couldn't.

"Well then get fucked like a bitch, you fucking whore!" He placed himself against my entrance.

"Nooo! Please don't!." This was it. My life would be over.

He had degraded me in every way possible and now he would violate me.  
My insides would be torn, I would bleed, he would have complete power over me.

Then I heard a thump.

To be continued......


	4. Now we are on the run!

His hands released my hands and hair and he fell down.  
I turned around, scared, eyes wet from all the tears. The first thing I saw was blood.  
Blood was rushing out of this... this animal's head.   
He lay there, silent, not moving.

I looked up and saw my mommy standing there with a statue of a rock in her hands, blood covering the rock.  
She too was paralyzed, unable to move. I was staring now too.  
A dead body on the ground. My mom killed him. I kept crying.  
She let the rock fall and not a second later she was hugging me, crying on my shoulder.

"Oh God Stephanie, I'm so sorry." She sobbed in my ear.

I heard a voice but it was too far away, my mind and gaze was fixed on the body on the floor.  
Blood... blood... blood. She pulled me out of the couch away from the body.  
Her voice was growing stronger now.

"...to leave. Come on Stephanie," she sobbed and cried,  
"pack your things, we can't stay here anymore."

She took me upstairs and then everything was a blur.

The next thing I remembered was sitting in the car, fully clothed,  
my other clothes in a bag on the backseat and my mom driving, crying.  
I couldn't concentrate. I stared out in front of me.

Trees, grass, the sky, it all flew past but the image of the body was haunting me.  
Not moving... blood coming out of the head... mom with the rock in her hands.

Then it hit me... he was dead. Dead. I laughed, I cried.  
Emotions shot through my head like bullets. Then my mind went blank.

I woke up in a strange double bed wearing only underwear.  
Instantly my mind brought up the picture of the body.  
I tried to shake it off, to forget it, but it didn't work. I looked around.

A chair, a window and a door to my left, a cabinet and mirror in front and what looked  
like a hallway and a wall to my right.

I managed to drag myself out of bed, my head spinning, my body hurting.  
I walked towards the window and looked outside. The light hurt my eyes.

We were in a motel. I walked towards the sink and stared at myself in the mirror.

The entire left side of my head was hurt bad.  
I had a black eye, my cheek was double its normal size, my upper lip was cut  
and there was dried blood under my nose.

I remembered him digging his nails into my breast. I pulled down part of my bra to check it.  
Nothing serious, nothing that wouldn't heal.

It was only then that I heard water falling. I glanced right and saw there was a door ajar.  
I slowly walked up to it and as I drew closer I heard sobbing.

I peeked my head in and saw my mother sitting in the corner fully clothed, softly crying under the shower.  
I walked in. I had to comfort her, tell her that I was there, support her.

The water was freezing, but I didn't care.  
I sat down next to her, but she didn't seem to react.

I put my arms around her and hugged her tight. That's when she released it all.  
She hugged me back, tears falling down my shoulder mixed with the freezing water.  
I kept silent and caressed her hair.

"I'm so sorry Stephanie," she mumbled against my body,  
"I'm so sorry. I should have never let him hurt you."

I held her even tighter. "Hey come on Mom, it's not your fault, it was never your fault."

"Yes it was. I should have done something about him sooner, he should have never laid a finger on you."

My eyes watered now too. "You don't have to worry about it anymore. It's over Mom, he's gone."

She cried even harder now. "Yes, because I killed him. I'm a murderer, I'm nothing more than a murderer."

"No Mommy, you're not. You're not a murderer. You're a wonderful human being who just protected her daughter.  
You're not to blame, he's, a ... an ... animal that's what he is."

She wouldn't stop and shook her head. "No, it is true. I can feel it, I feel his blood on my hands, on my body."

I cried now too. I touched her face, she was freezing.  
I turned the heat up and began undressing her. she looked up at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm undressing you and I'm going to wash you so that so called blood is off your body." She didn't stop me.

I took of her shoes, her top, her socks and pants.  
Then I took a deep breath and took of her bra and panties.

I took soap and a washcloth and got behind her.  
I spread my legs around her and let her lean back against my body.

I put on the washcloth, squirted some soap on it and began washing her face.  
She rested her head on my shoulder, closed her eyes and let me wash her.

By the time I reached her shoulders and began washing her arms, she wasn't shaking  
and freezing anymore and she had stopped sobbing.

But even though she stopped sobbing I felt she still had trouble keeping it in and she still believed she was responsible. But she was not.

She only did what she did to save me, that animal brought it on himself.  
My mom only saved me because she loved me.

I moved from her arms to her breasts. I never thought I'd be doing this.  
She had c-sized breasts. I used to know the exact size, but not anymore.

Gliding the wash cloth over them reminded me of the first time I tried her bra on.

I was very young and her bra was way too big.  
It put a smile on my face, the first one since... since yesterday.

I washed her stomach but then I was a bit reluctant at washing her vagina.  
Putting on a brave face and saying it wasn't her fault didn't mean I had no problem  
with touching her private parts.

I took a deep breath and did it anyway.  
The washcloth glided over her clit down along her lips and a soft moan escaped her lips.  
She trembled a bit as I continued. Wow, she's pretty sensitive I thought to myself.

No, stop don't think that about your own mother. I quickly moved on to her thighs and legs.

After a long time I was done with her body and I quickly shampooed her long black hair.

"There." I said. And before I knew what was happening she turned her head and  
kissed me on my lips. "Thank you." she whispered.

I was too startled to say something back. My Mom just kissed me.  
Why? It was probably just confusion.

With all the things that have happened, everyone would be a bit messed up. Right?

"Do you believe me know Mommy, it wasn't your fault okay? You saved me from that monster."

She nodded, but still a bit unsure.  
I left the shower on, but we got out, I dried her off and told her to go take a nap  
before stripping naked and getting in the shower again myself.

The moment she was out of the bathroom I sank to my knees and started crying myself.  
I had to keep looking strong for my mom, but everything that animal had done over the years  
hit me like on big punch. All the punches, all the names, all the degrading stuff.

And now even the thought of rape.  
If my mom wasn't there, if she didn't love me like she did I would have been used, been violated  
and I would end up killing myself, no question.

I couldn't take it anymore. But she saved me.  
She made sure that monster would never hurt me or herself again.

I cried for a long time, but for some reason my mommy's kiss cheered me up.  
I had no idea why, but it did.

My mom was and is still a beautiful woman.  
Every time we would go out on the street I noticed some guys staring at her.

She had long, wavy black hair, incredibly beautiful blue eyes, a cute small nose, thick red lips,  
now that I had seen them, pretty breasts and what was that saying I heard  
a long time ago... oh yes, an ass to die for.

She was still pretty young so she didn't look her age. And it didn't stop at her looks.  
She had an amazing personality. She would always help people, make them smile.

Even when my stepfather had beaten her or me, she would do anything to make me smile, to make me laugh.  
But now, after what happened, she looked defeated.

No smile, no happiness, only sadness and tears. I couldn't stand seeing her like that.  
I would do everything I could to make her happy again.

I washed myself and got out of the shower.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and even though the left side of my face was beaten up,  
I realized that I looked somewhat like my mother.

I had dark brown hair instead of black, but I had the same eyes.  
We had the same small nose but my lips weren't as thick as hers and I was a bit paler than her.

My hormones gave me cute small b-sized breasts which I was happy with and my penis when  
erect would be around 6 inches.

But my personality was way different. Where she was open and talkative,  
I was shy, nervous and insecure.

That bastard made sure of that.  
I knew it was his fault and that I shouldn't be, but hearing him call me a slut, a skank,  
a stupid dumb whore, that I didn't deserve to live, that I'd be better of on the streets,  
living in a cardboard box making money by sucking dick over and over again hurt me in ways  
no one can imagine.

I had never told Janet about him abusing me and every time I would come to school with a black eye  
or something else, I would always make up an excuse.  
I was sure she didn't believe me, but there was nothing she could do.

The only person I could really be open to, the only one who I could share everything with was my mother.

I dried off, put on some new clothes and walked out.  
My mother was already standing there with her bag in her hand.

"Come Stephanie, we have to go, we can't stay here."

I sighed, collected my things and we took off.

This was going to be our life for a long time, on the run, nowhere to stay for too long.  
I had just finished high school and I had so many plans after leaving that monster behind.

But now... nothing. It was as if our lives had stopped.  
Maybe if we went somewhere remote, somewhere alone they wouldn't find us.

My Mom's grandparents were farmers so we could maybe provide our own food.  
Maybe they wouldn't find out, or maybe they would give up looking for us.  
But right now, mom focused on getting away as far as possible.

We drove all day. I lost count of how many cities and villages we passed, I lost track of time.  
At evening we finally pulled over at another motel. It looked almost exactly the same.  
It had a double bed as well which meant I had to sleep next to my mom.

I put on a nightgown and got into bed and short after my mom joined me.

"Good night Mommy."

"Good night honey."

 

To be continued......


	5. We are still on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom and I and our friends wish you all a Merry Christmas

I'm trying to sleep.

The room was a bit lit up from a light post outside.  
I could still see the features in my Mom's face and I noticed her eyes were watering again.

The Body. Blood. The picture flashed before me again.  
I don't know how long I rolled around. I couldn't sleep.

I curled up, I was sweating, scared. Body. Blood. Rape. Whore. Bitch. Skank. Tears were forming.  
Get out of my head! I felt so alone.

I hesitated a first but finally spoke. "Mom? Mom, are you awake?"

"Yes honey."

"Mom... I can't sleep, I'm scared. Can I... can I hold you?"

She pulled me on top of her and hugged me.

"Of course honey. You can hold me whenever you want."

The warmth and touch of her body made me feel safer.  
She softly caressed my hair and put her other arm around my waist to protect me.

And then, without knowing why, I quickly kissed her on the lips and rested my head on her breasts.

"Thanks Mom."

And not long after I fell asleep.

It wasn't the best night of sleep I ever had. My dreams were both good and bad.  
I dreamt about school, about friends and about dressing up but then it turned to a hand,  
a fist coming at me.

Names shouting in my ears, rape.  
But then, as if she was talking to me, I heard my Mommy's voice whispering and the nightmare went away.

Body... My eyes shot open. I was shaking and scared, not realizing at first where I was.  
My whole body was wet and my Mom's nightgown and mine were drenched in my sweat.

I wanted to move, but I was too afraid. A noise, outside.  
I rolled of my mommy and curled up under the sheets, crying.  
...'You want to be a bitch, well then get fucked like a bitch, you whore!'

I put my hands on my ears and shut my eyes as hard as I could.  
No, get out of my head! Leave me alone, you monster! Sweating, crying, shaking.

Then, hands around me and a body close to mine. I cried onto my Mom's chest.  
I failed, I wanted to be strong for her, but I failed.

"The voices, the images... they won't go away Mom."

"Shh shh, don't worry baby, Mommy is here. It's all right, everything is all right."

She wiggled me like trying to put, when I was little, to sleep.

"Listen to my voice honey. Think happy thoughts."

"I can't Mom. I... I..."

"Think about Janet honey, think about your last birthday party."

I grabbed her sides and concentrated. Two months ago, Janet, ball pit, laughing.  
My crying gradually stopped and the voices disappeared.

"Thanks Mom."

She didn't say anything, she just held me close.  
She protected me like I wanted to protect her.

She pulled away a bit to look at me. She smiled and wiped my tears away.  
Her fingers felt so tender on my cheeks, her lips seemed so soft... and then my head was moving.  
Why was my head moving? What was I doing? What was going on?

My lips touched hers. She didn't react, but also didn't pull back. Why was I doing this?  
I had to stop but her lips were so soft, so perfect that I was drawn to them.

She opened her mouth and my tongue was moving. Our tongues touched.  
'You Whore!' I pulled back instantly.

We crossed eyes for a split second before I ran to the bathroom, hand over my ears, crying again.  
I quickly locked the door. What was wrong with me?

"Stephanie? Stephanie, please open the door honey." My Mom knocked on the door.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, please open up."

I crawled to the farthest corner of the room, pulled my legs against my body and put my head on my knees.  
Tears were running down my thighs as the fell from my cheeks.

Not because of my Mom, not because of what just happened but because of the voices.  
They screamed at me, pushed me down, laughed at me, degraded me.

My Mom knocked on the door for a very long time before giving up.  
I didn't go out. I couldn't. I sat there for God only knew how long.  
It could have been days, years or it could have been seconds.

I managed to get up and to walk to the sink.  
I filled it with ice cold water and splashed it over my face.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red of all the crying, but the left side  
was healing rather quickly.  
My cheek was already normal size, my black eye had healed a little and the cut in my lip  
was nowhere to be seen. I dried my face off but it still hurt.

I opened the door and saw my Mommy sleeping on the floor with a picture in her hands.  
I gently took it out of her hands and looked at it. I chuckled.

It was a picture of me, from many years ago, when we were together in the Zoo.

It brought a tear to my eye, this time a tear of happiness.  
She was the one who always supported me, who was always there for me.

"Stephanie," my Mom had woken up and was already up, "I'm so sorry about what happened. I..."

I waved and cut her off. "No Mommy, don't be. It was my fault not yours. I acted, I took the initiative."

She smiled. "Why did you kiss me sweetie?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, you kissed me after I washed you but you probably don't remember that  
and when I was scared and crying you held me so close and protected me...

...I mean you always stood by me, always supported me, always believed in me.  
You were the one who loved me and... I don't know I guess I just couldn't resist.  
I mean you're so pretty and..."

She hugged me again. She looked into my eyes, took my hands, smiled and squeezed them.  
I saw by the look in her eyes that she had so many things to say and ask, but she stood up.

"Come, we still have a long way to go Stephanie, we've got to move."

And just like the day before, we packed, got in the car and drove.  
But now there was this awkward vibe in the air.  
I kissed my mother for crying out loud. Who does that?

"Where are we going to go?" I asked my mom in attempt to break the silence.

She shrugged.

"I don't know honey. Far away from home. Maybe somewhere remote, but not too far away  
from a small village so maybe I could have a job and get you to have a college education."

I nodded. There was nothing to add to the discussion.  
We would drive and see how and where we would end up.

Then my phone vibrated. I got a text message from Janet.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you, where are you?"

 

To be continued......


	6. Another motel ... again, where we find the love for each other.....?

I got a text message from Janet.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you, where are you?"

"Mom, Janet just texted me to ask where I was."

She sighed.

I saw she had trouble with saying what she wanted to say.

"You can't answer Stephanie, at least not yet. If they find your stepfather..."

"That monster." I quickly corrected her.

"...if they find him word will get out and they'll look for us.

Liz is a smart girl and I'm sure she knows there was something not right at home.  
She'll probably figure out what happened.  
Then she'll ask questions.

"Maybe later Stephanie, maybe later."

"Okay." I put my phone away.

Another motel... again.  
Hopefully we'll find something else soon.  
At least it was a bigger room than before, and a little cleaner.

Still, there was only one double bed and the same procedure as the day before.  
I put on my nightgown and got in bed and my mom followed.

"Mom, do you mind if I hold you again? I feel a bit safer that way."

"Of course baby."

I climbed on top of her and she caressed my hair again.

"Thank you." she suddenly said.

"For what?"

"For earlier, for saying that I was pretty. It has been a long time since someone said that."

I looked her in the eyes.

"But its true mom, you're beautiful. I mean any man should be lucky to have you."

She kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Thanks. You're beautiful too Stephanie."

"No I'm not. I'm just a boy with a fake body who dresses like a girl."

She grabbed my chin and made me look her in the eyes.

"No you're not. You are my daughter. You are a beautiful, funny, happy and sexy girl.  
There is no one who deserves anything more than you do."

I lost control. My head moved again and my lips touched hers.  
This time she reacted immediately.

She opened her mouth and let my tongue slide in.  
Her lips and tongue tasted so wonderful.

She put her hands on my back and our kiss went deeper.  
My body warmed up. I was French kissing my mother.

It was wrong, but it was so good. Our lips melted in each other's.  
Her breasts pressed against mine.

Pictures started flashing before me again.  
But my mother's warmth, my mother's touch drove them away.

She kept me safe, safe from harm.  
Then, realizing what I, what we were doing I broke the kiss.  
My mom had a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't... we can't.."

I tried to say as I stared at her.

Ah screw it. Our tongues entwined again.  
I wanted this, I needed this. I didn't know why.

I never looked at my mother in a sexual way, not since... since I washed  
her in the shower a few days earlier. After she protected me from that animal.

My head was filled with questions, emotions but I ignored them.  
I got lost in her soft lips, her smooth skin, her tender fingers.  
Her hands moved under my nightgown onto my bare back, softly gliding over it.

I trembled as she softly dug her fingers in my flesh.  
Her tongue down my throat, her fingers on my skin, her body against mine.  
It drove me all crazy.

She place her hands on the bottom of my nightgown and took it off.  
I was going in for the kiss again but then it hit me.  
My top half was naked, my breasts were already melting in hers again... in my mother's.  
I got off of her and covered my breasts with one of my arms.

"I'm sorry mom," I sobbed. "I... I can't do this."

She sat up and took my other hand in hers.

"I understand honey."

"I mean, don't you think this is weird. You're my mother and I'm..."

"My daughter."

"...Yes. And we're on the run. This whole thing doesn't make sense right?"

"I don't know Stephanie. Ever since you kissed me I have been having mixed feelings.  
I... I know you're my daughter and maybe it's because of what happened and we want  
to keep each other safe, but I want you. I know this sounds crazy but it's true, I crave  
your body, your touch."

My face blushed.

"Don't you want me?"

Questions filled my head again.

"I do, I want to hold you and caress you and..."

Her lips touched mine. Her kiss was filled with passion and love.

"Please make love to me Stephanie."

Her face begged me, her eyes pleaded and for the first time in a long time I answered with confidence.

"Yes mom, I want to be inside you."

I removed my arm from my breasts as a gesture of willingness, of trust and we kissed once more.  
She gently bit my bottom lip and proceeded by kissing my neck and shoulders.  
Her lips reached my upper chest and moved towards my breasts. My breast.

The marks of his fingernails were even now just a little bit visible and it still hurt a bit.  
But my mom took care of it. She kissed the spots softly.  
Her lips and saliva numbed the pain and pleasure took its place.  
I moaned as she kissed one breast while gently and slowly groping the other.

I never thought anyone's touch could feel so good.  
I let out a little gasp as she closed her mouth around one of my nipples.

"Oh mom."

She licked it, she flicked it and and I didn't know what else she did but it felt wonderful.

She kissed me and very softly, like I was a piece of glass that was about to break, laid  
me down on my back.  
She proceeded by slipping of my panties revealing my 6 inch hard cock.

I blushed and got nervous again.

"It's... it's not too small is it mommy?"

She smiled, moved her head towards it and kissed the top.

"It's perfect baby."

She kissed it again and I twitched against her lips.

She took hold of it with her tender fingers and wrapped her lips around the head.  
I gasped at the wonderful feeling. First only my head was in, then my whole penis was engulfed.

I moaned and I felt precum oozing out of me. I had masturbated before, but this was totally different.  
Then I felt her tongue swirl around the head.

"Oh God mom."

My eyes rolled back and my body went numb as I enjoyed how she pleased me.  
Her head bobbed up and down along my shaft and her hands were all over my body.  
They flew from my breasts to my tummy, over to my inner thighs and ended up massaging my balls.  
She moved faster.

My balls contracted, my penis twitched and throbbed, my body trembled and my nipples  
were rock hard and extremely sensitive. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming.

She swirled around my shaft again and this warm feeling started building up in my stomach.

"Mom, if you keep doing that I'll come."

She didn't stop, in fact she went faster.  
I moaned and panted as her head bobbed up and down with incredible speed.  
Twitching, throbbing and oozing.

"Oh mom, here it comes!"

I clutched the bed sheets and my body stiffened.  
I moaned loudly and shot strings of cum down my mother's throat.  
As my climax was covering my entire body I started shaking.  
My mom didn't stop but kept sucking. After a while her lips left my penis.  
I saw that her mouth was full and with my head red from both embarrassment  
and orgasm I asked:

"Uhm mom, can I... can I taste it?"

She smiled and leaned towards me. She kissed me and dropped my own cum into my mouth.  
I didn't know why I wanted to taste it, but I was glad I did.  
I tasted incredible, especially mixed with my mom's saliva.

If it would not have been of my mother's tongue swirling around mine I would have swallowed it.  
She let about half of my cum in my mouth and swallowed the rest herself before falling  
down next to me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a dirty girl."

I blushed again. Both embarrassed and aroused.  
I pulled of her nightgown.

"I want to taste your body too."

She put her hand on my cheek and brushed it with her thumb.

"I love you Stephanie."

I moved in and gave her a long, deep kiss.

"I love you too mom."

I never thought I'd say that after kissing her like that, but it felt right.  
I moved my head down towards her breasts not really knowing what to do.  
It was my first sexual encounter and I didn't want to disappoint my mom so I did what  
she did and kissed her breasts slowly and softly.

Goose bumps formed on her skin as I kissed it over and over again.  
I kneaded them and then closed my lips around one of her nipples.

Now it was her turn to moan as my teeth gently nibbled her rock hard nipples.  
After a long time of keeping myself busy with her breasts I moved south.

I passed her tummy, which I instinctively licked and passed a trimmed bush  
of black pubic hair and arrived at her vagina.

Her lips were red, swollen and a bit wet and her clit was hard.  
Again not really knowing what I did, I licked her clit. She trembled and moaned.

"Oh Stephanie."

Knowing now that she enjoyed my tongue there I pleased that part of her body.  
She gasped, she shook and trembled.  
Her legs became numb and juices were oozing out her swollen lips.

Just as I did with her nipples, I softly nibbled it. That pushed her over the edge.  
Her body stiffened, juices were now practically flowing out her lips and she moaned incredibly loud.

I let go of her clit and she let out a long sigh. I quickly licked it again and her body trembled.  
But now my attention was fixed on her swollen red lips and it looked like they got redder after her orgasm.  
She was incredibly wet.

Without thinking I put my mouth against her slit and pushed my tongue deep down.  
She yelled even louder. Good lord she tasted amazing.  
Her juices tasted as good as my cum, if not better.

My mind went crazy. I had to taste it all, every inch, every drop.  
I drilled my tongue as far as I could, savoring every second.

My mouth was wet, her body was shaking and my tongue slid along the walls of  
her insides over and over again. I couldn't slow down. My tongue was spinning nonstop.

"Oh Stephanie, don't stop... don't stop."

I pushed her over the edge again.  
Her body shook, she arched her back and her pussy contracted around my tongue.  
Juices shot down my mouth, onto my lips and on parts of my face.

Amazing. I needed more. I didn't stop. I was already addicted.  
My mother's body went numb as I slid my tongue out of her. I crawled back on top of her,  
my face above hers and kissed again.  
Our tongues entwining, our bodies melting. She broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Make love to me Stephanie, please be one with me."

"But what about protection?"

She shook her head.

"I don't mind. I just want you. I want to feel you deep inside like a true lover."

I nodded and got ready.  
I lay on top of her, took my cock and tried to aim it at her entrance.  
She put her hand over mine and guided me.

"Right there." she whispered.

I held it there. We smiled, kissed and I slid myself into her.  
She moaned into my mouth and didn't stop until I was completely inside.  
I was inside her, inside my mother.

Our bodies one and our love stronger than ever. I moved, slowly.  
Silent moans and gasps left my mother's mouth. I felt her nipples harden against mine.

I took hold of her body and pushed myself as deep as my 6 inches could.  
And that was deep enough for her. Not a second went by that she didn't moan, gasp or tremble. I felt so safe, so protected and so loved deep inside my mother. No one could hurt me here.  
Here she wouldn't let anyone touch me, she wouldn't let anyone near.

I closed my lips around her nipple and sucked it again. This was heaven.  
Every nerve in my body was over sensitive, every inch of my body tingled.

Her hands gliding along my back over my butt gave me goose bumps.  
She took control, rolled us over and straightened her back. She rode me into oblivion.

My mind went blank and my body numb. Feelings of pleasure, love and lust washed over me.  
My mom was the only one I wanted, the only one I needed.

Through our history we grew to love each other like no other mother and daughter ever could.  
I leaned forward, pressed my body against hers and wrapped my arms around her back.

I started thrusting as she kept riding me.  
Our thighs glided over each other's, our bouncing breasts melted into each other's and our nipples touched.  
Her lips against mine, her tongue swirling around mine.

My hands on her back glided over to her butt and I pressed her deeper on me.  
One of her hands around my neck, the other kneading my breast.

"Stephanie," she whispered, "I'm close. Let's come together."

We kissed again and we pushed each other over the edge.  
Her body trembled, she held on to me, bit my bottom lip and screamed as her pussy contracted  
and juices flowed down my shaft.

At the same exact moment I stiffened, my cock throbbed inside her and I shot globs of cum deep inside her.  
She kept riding me through our entire orgasms and when I was milked out she collapsed on me.

We were out of breath. We were panting, sweating, laughing and kissing. I was still inside.  
I didn't want to leave. I just came inside my own mother.

What we just did made us more than family, more than mother and daughter. It made us lovers.  
Even when my penis went limp, I kept it inside. I couldn't let her go. She kissed me.

"That was amazing Stephanie." I nodded.

"It was. I'm so happy I can hold you close mom." we kissed.

And then I realized that we were, for the first time in a few days... no years actually, truly happy.

Skank. Whore. A fist coming at me. It all seemed so distant, it all slowly faded away.

My mother's body and hot breath protected me.  
It formed a cocoon around my body, keeping all the bad things out and letting only the good things in.

The only thing that kept haunting me was the memory of that monsters dick, ready to  
tear my insides up from behind, how he would have raped me if not for my mother.

I held my mom close in my sleep as the image flashed before me.  
Sweat dripping from my body. Relax Stephanie, relax.  
Think, think about your mother, how she made you feel.  
The nightmare ended and in its place a beautiful dream formed.

To be continued......


	7. We found pleasure, we found lust and we found true love.

the next morning,

Fingers caressing my cheek, whispers in my ear, body against mine.  
I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a smile formed by a pair of  
thick, soft, incredible lips.

I glanced up and stared into my Mom's bright blue eyes.  
I leaned in and kissed her. The first kiss of the day.

"Good morning mom." And it was a good morning, the first in a long time.

She grinned.

"Indeed." But she had a worried look in her eyes.

"Last night was amazing Stephanie. I... I just hope it doesn't make things weird or..."

I put my finger on her lips and silenced her.

"Mom, what happened yesterday was weird. There's no denying that.  
But I realized something yesterday. Something I should have realized a long time ago.  
You are the one. I love you. I have always loved you, I just never knew it was this much.  
From now on I know I will only be happy when you're near me, when I hold you close, when  
I feel your body against mine and when we make love. Your body is what I want and  
it's you that I need."

Her eyes watered again.

"That's beautiful Stephanie. I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Mom. Just show me that you love me."

She threw herself on me. A long, passionate kiss. Deep, deep into the unknown.  
Just this kiss drove me crazy.

"I love you Stephanie."

"I love you too mom."

We showered and I got to wash her again.  
This time I didn't stop when my hand reached her vagina and she moaned.  
No, this time I took her further. I made her climax, scream and tremble.

I told her how beautiful she was, what a great body she had, how I couldn't wait to be inside her again.

She returned the favor. She used her mouth and hands to draw me to my orgasm. She shared my cum.  
She whispered loving, dirty and naughty things in my ears. She caressed my body, my breasts, my penis.  
Her hands wrapped around my stomach, her lips and hot breath on my neck. I craved her.

Still, we had to go. We had to leave and drive further, further into the unknown.  
But the drives were better, far more enjoyable. We laughed, we teased and we talked.

I looked at my mom. She had turned my entire life around.  
No more abuse, no more fists, no more name calling.

I thought to myself that I had to look strong, to help my Mommy through the event, through  
the actions that sometimes still haunted her. But it was in fact she that was strong.  
She was the reason we were finally happy.

It didn't matter to us that much anymore that we didn't have a home to stay in and return to.  
We were together, that's all that mattered.

We stayed at a lot of motels.  
She had a good job which meant she had a lot of money on her credit card which  
meant food and a place to sleep.

I didn't know how long we were on the road. Days or months. Time was something I had lost.  
I didn't know what day it was or what month it was.  
The days were of course long, but the nights were amazing. Full of love and passion.

Then we found a trailer park near a remote village. We managed to settle there for a long time.  
No one seemed to recognize us so we figured that either they didn't announce anything  
on TV or they forgot about it, even Janet never sent a text message asking about that monster.

It didn't matter what the reason was, the important thing was that we were safe.  
No one knew we were Mother and Daughter. There was an age gap but people didn't pay attention to that.

My mom managed to get a job selling flowers in a shop.  
She didn't make nearly the money she made at her other job, but it was enough.  
I worked weekends and part time and together we bought a house somewhere close to the village,  
but just far enough to have privacy.

I always had trouble really believing we had made it.  
After the horrible events, the questions that rose between us and the loving time that followed,  
we had a home far away.

There was no college in sight for me immediately but that didn't matter much anymore.  
I was still shy, nervous and insecure and that would probably never change,  
but we were happy and safe.

However, I still had nightmares sometimes. Always the same one.  
That monster standing behind me, his dick pressed against me, ready to rape me.  
I still woke up screaming when I dreamt of it.

My mother's words and body always calmed me down, but it didn't go away.  
I had to face it, I had to get that mental picture out of my head.  
Then, one evening after we made love, I had to ask her.

"Mommy, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it honey?" she asked as she was snuggled up close beside me.

Face red, shy, nervous.

"Could you make love to me. To my ass?"

She looked at me, worried.  
She of course knew about my nightmare and about my fear so she wasn't really sure.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to?"

I nodded.

"I think the nightmare won't stop otherwise. I have to face my fear and you're the only person I trust."

"Are you really sure?"

I nodded.

"Okay then honey. I will go to a sex shop tomorrow and find something and then we'll take our time.

I kissed her.

"Thanks Mom."

We fell asleep. No nightmares. Thank God.

My mom went to work and I had a day off so I decided to relax in the garden and read a book.  
But I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept drifting off towards my mom and what was about to  
happen that evening.

I was scared, but I had to do it. It was the only way.  
After what felt like a long day, my mom came home with a bag. "Hey mom," I said after I kissed her, "what did you get?" hoping it wasn't something too big.   
She first pulled out a bottle of lube and then a pink/purple toy.

"It's a sort of Strap-on that pleasures the one who wears it as well.  
This part right here is meant to fit in my vagina so it stays where it is, and this part right here is... for you.  
It pleasures both users."

I took it in my hands.

"I bought a pretty small one to begin with."

It was a bit smaller than my own penis. It looked a bit too big for me, but I trusted my mother.

"Thank you for doing this Mom." She smiled and hugged me.

"Anything for you Stephanie."

We soon found ourselves sitting naked on our bed, me holding the strap-on in my hands.

"How do you want to do this sweetie?" she asked.

I put it on the nightstand.

"I want to start by making you feel good first. I want to work my way up to it, I don't think it  
would be best if we used it immediately."

"Whatever you want honey."

We both moved our heads and engaged in a kiss. Our tongues found each other's, saliva mixed.  
I savored her lips and her taste. Her soft lips always made the world around me disappear.  
I could only focus on her kiss. She put her hands on my cheeks and the kiss got more intense.

I pushed her on her back with my body, not letting the sweet warmth of her lips leave mine.  
She glided her hands over my lower back and pressed me closer against her. I melted in her body.  
Her breasts against mine, my hands over her body. She drove me wild.  
I broke the kiss and gently bit her lower lip, I knew how much she loved that.  
I made my way south, kissing every inch of her body I passed. I wanted to taste it all, to feel it all.  
My head reached her breasts. I kissed all around her nipples.  
After a long time of love making, I knew she loved to get her nipples sucked and pinched but  
I decided to tease her. Her nipples hardened with every kiss and I enjoyed the feeling as I let them  
slide against my cheek.

Her hands started to move towards her breasts, but I stopped them and took them in my hands.  
She gasped and squeezed my hands. My lips closed around her nipple, the taste was incredible.  
I licked it, I nibbled it, I let it pop out of my mouth. She shivered. I moved one of my hands to her other nipple.

Her free hand was now already gliding along my side. I nibbled her one nipple and pinched the other one.  
Her tender and gently fingers dug in my sides as she got lost in pleasure. But I wanted more.  
I moved down over her tummy and over her now clean shaved pubic area.  
I kissed it and moved a bit further down. There it was. My mother's vagina, her juices, her taste.  
I craved it. I knew how much she wanted my tongue inside her, but just as with her breasts,  
I teased her an licked her clit. She shivered and juices flowed.  
I nibbled it, I licked it, I did whatever I could with my mouth and tongue.  
She moaned, she panted and shook. Sweat dripped down her inner thighs, juices rushed out her pussy.  
She smelled so divine. Then, without any warning or any hesitation, I drilled my tongue deep inside her.  
She gasped and moaned and screamed.

"Oh, Stephanie"

Juices ran into my mouth, onto my tongue. I moaned as I savored them.  
I swirled my tongue around against her walls. The taste made me lose my mind. I needed more.  
I glanced up and saw she was kneading her breasts and pushing them together.  
When I would drill my tongue deep, she would pinch her nipples.  
I noticed her clit and it was aching to be pleased.

My tongue kept filling her pussy and I moved my hand and brushed her clit with my thumb.

"Oh, Christ!"

She moaned louder now, screamed louder, shook harder. I picked up the pace.  
My movements got faster and she panted and sweated, her vagina contracting around my tongue.

"Stephanie, there, right there."

I lost control. My body moved on its own.  
My tongue drilled deep, my thumb brushed her clit. Her body stiffened.  
Her lips contracted around my tongue and a silent climax washed over her body.  
Juices running down my tongue, covering my lips. Delicious. I moved back up and lay down next to her.  
I watched her as her orgasm continued.  
It finally subsided and she turned to me and smiled.  
She pressed her lips against mine and our tongues entwined once more.  
She left my lips and moved down. She paid a lot of attention to my breasts.  
She squeezed them, groped them, caressed them. Her lips pleasured them.  
I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the feeling of her mouth sucking on my nipples.  
After she was finished with my breasts, she made her way to my penis.

It was swollen, throbbing and twitching waiting for her. She took it in her hands and admired it.  
I gasped as her lips planted a kiss on my head. Precum was already oozing out and dripping down  
my shaft on her hands. Her lips closed around the head and immediately engulfed my entire penis.  
She swirled her tongue around my shaft, making me moan and tremble.  
She massaged my balls and began bobbing her head up and down.

My eyes rolled back in my head as her mouth pleasured my member.  
I moaned and whispered my mom's name as her lips glided along my shaft over and over again.  
She let go of my balls and rubbed my inner thighs, my tummy and my sides only to return back to my balls.  
She drove me crazy. I felt this warm feeling inside, but I didn't want to come yet.

"Mom?" She stopped sucking me.

"Yes honey?" Still a bit nervous I continued.

"I... I think I'm ready. Do you want to lick my ass and prepare me first?"

She moved up to me and gently kissed me.

"I would love to honey. If it's too much, please tell me to stop."

I nodded and kissed her. She moved back down and gave another kiss on my penis.  
She smiled to comfort me and she moved a bit down. She placed her hands on my inner thighs and rubbed them.  
She did everything she could to make this as easy and comfortable as possible for me.  
She pressed her tongue against my hole. I gasped. A bit shocked and scared at the same time.  
But she didn't penetrate yet. She licked the outer rim of my hole, letting me get used to that first.  
It felt wonderful. My God this felt good. I moaned, I twitched and shivered.  
Her tongue softly and gently sliding against my rim. Her hands rubbing my thighs, relaxing me.  
She went so slow, so soft, so perfect.

"Mom, please push your tongue in."

She did as I asked. Her tongue slowly opened up my hole as it slowly slid in deeper inside me.  
I clutched the bed sheets when her tongue was all the way in. She glided it along the walls of my insides.  
I sighed and shook when she pleasured me ever so softly, ever so gently. Christ, I've never felt so good before.  
I bit my finger to stop myself from moaning. Her tongue was magic.  
Waves of intense pleasure washed over my body. My penis had never throbbed like this before.  
My nipples had never been this hard. My body tingled and I lost control over my body.

"Mom, can you use your fingers to get me ready?" She slid out of me and smiled.

I gave her the lube from the nightstand and she squirted a lot on her fingers.  
She moved in to kiss me again.

"Just try and relax honey."

I did what she said and felt her lubed up finger gliding along my rim, getting my entrance wet.  
I nodded and she slowly slid in her index finger. My muscles tensed and my ass contracted around her finger.

"Relax honey."

I took a deep breath and relaxed. She moved her finger around inside me.  
I gasped, sighed and moaned softly at her touch. She stretched my hole and slid her finger in  
and out over and over again.

"Use a second finger mom."

She complied and slowly slid in her middle finger as well. My ass was full now.  
Relax, relax. She kissed my inner thighs and moved her fingers around.  
A soft moan escaped both from pain and pleasure.  
She stretched her fingers, up and down, left and right, loosening my ass.  
Then she found my prostate.

"Oh God!" I yelled.

She gently pushed it and glided her fingers along it. I shivered and moaned.  
My mint went blank and her fingers kept pleasing my ass. I arched my back and I think I was ready now.

"I... I think I'm ready now mom." She slid her fingers out of me.

"Are you sure." I nodded.

"Will it hurt?" "Only at first honey, then the pain will disappear and pleasure will fill your body."

She kissed me.

"I'll be gentle."

I smiled.

"I know you will Mom."

I took the strap-on and gave it to her.  
She pushed one end inside her own vagina, moaning as she did it. It looked so erotic.  
Then she took the bottle of lube and squirted a lot on the other end.  
She lay down on top of me and aimed the strap-on against my entrance.  
I got scared now, but I also wanted this. I wanted my mother to be the first, the only one.

"Try and relax your muscles honey."

I did as she said and she kissed me.  
I felt the head of the strap-on stretching my hole as she slowly entered me.  
Pain shot through my body. My mom immediately stopped.

"Are you all right sweetie?" I nodded.

"Yes, just go really, really slow."

Now, even slower, she slid further into me.  
My insides were burning up and pain was mixed with pleasure.  
Her thighs touched mine and she was completely inside. She kept herself there.

"Tell me when I can move honey."

I let her wait for a minute. I let my ass get used to it first.  
I was still scared, but her body, her warmth, her breath, it all calmed me down.  
I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

"Please move Mommy."

Her hips moved. I moaned and tried to relax my muscles.  
She reached the end and slowly moved back in.  
The first few thrusts were pain, but then it slowly disappeared and just as she  
promised me, pleasure took its place. I moved my hands on her back and dug my fingers in her skin.  
We both moaned as the toy pleasured us both. She filled me up and it felt wonderful.  
Her thighs sliding against mine as she moved in, her hands on my body, her lips on mine.  
Everything was pure ecstasy. All the pain was gone. Pleasure, love and lust took over.  
My body had never felt so good before.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Stephanie."

She rolled us over and I was on top, my body still pressed against her.  
She wrapped her hands around my lower back and kept thrusting slowly and gently.  
My cock throbbed, my nipples were erect, I had goose bumps over my entire body, sweat was  
dripping down my skin and my Mommy made love to me. We moaned into each other's mouth.  
Her body trembled as the toy rubbed her insides as well. Our tongues entwined, saliva mixed.  
I groped her breasts and kneaded them. The soft skin melted in my hands. I moaned.  
And now that I knew it didn't hurt, I straightened my back.

The toy had never drill so deep inside me before. I rested my hands on her tummy and took over control.  
I slid up and down the toy, filling myself up over and over again.  
My mother dug her fingers gently in my sides as I kept riding her. My tits and cock bounced up and down.  
The toy hit my prostate.

"Christ!" I yelled and rode faster.

Lust, pleasure, love. My insides felt so good. My butt slapped against her thighs.  
We moaned, we panted, we yelled each other's names.

"Oh, mom, mom I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!"

No control, faster, faster, faster.

"Aaah!"

I shook like never before, my ass contracted around the toy, it hit my prostate and  
cum shot all over my mother's body.  
It landed on her stomach, on her breasts, on her face and in her hair and the rest  
dripped down my shaft.

I trembled, I shook and I collapsed down onto her, the toy deep inside. Panting, sweating, heavy breathing.  
I wanted to speak but I couldn't talk. My climax didn't end. With trembling lips I managed to kiss her again.

"Thank you mom."

I had faced my fear. I found pleasure, I found lust and I found love. The nightmares never came back.

 

To be continued......


	8. Five years later......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom and I and our friends wish you all a good and healthy Happy New Year.

I bent over to rearrange some flowers. While doing so, I leaned into them and took a deep breath.  
I always loved the smell of them, the way the scent found its way deep into my nose.  
It always brought up this happy feeling inside me.

"That would be a total of 25 dollars, madam," I heard behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my Mom at the counter talking to a red haired woman.  
There was a bouquet of roses on the counter.  
My Mom noticed me with her stunning blue eyes and gave me a cute smile before opening  
the register and giving the woman back her change.

I turned back to the tulips in front of me and took another few seconds to take in their scent  
before stretching my back. The aroma brought a smile to my face and I looked around me.

I saw the red haired woman leaving the store with her roses in her hands, I saw an infinite  
assortment of flowers all around me, the next one as beautiful as the one before, I saw  
my mother writing something down, parts of her long, wavy black hair falling down next  
to her face as she looked down at the piece of paper.

I saw the bright, blue sky outside through the big glass windows, the sun shining through  
them and I smiled. Yes, I had never been this happy before.

Five years had passed since we found this little town.  
Five years since my Mommy and I had been together.  
Five years since that terrible day.

A lot had changed in that time.  
When we first came to this town, my Mom found a job selling flowers.  
Sadly, the old lady who owned the store passed away two years later.  
In those two years, my mom and the old lady became good friends and because she didn't  
have any relatives, she left the store to my Mommy.

I immediately quit the part time job I had at that time and my Mom and I kept this store open together.  
It was good money and we both loved that we could spend every day together.

I was still very shy.  
Working here and talking to the customers helped me with that a bit, but it never went  
away and I guess it never would.  
Nobody knew I was a transgender, and nobody knew I had a relationship with my Mommy.

To the people, we were just the cute lesbian couple who sold flowers.  
There were only two people in the world who knew I was a transgender. My Mom and Janet.  
You will remember, Janet was my best friend in school.

Shortly after she came to our class, We were close Friends, even before she knew my secret, and it took me some months   
and some courage to finally tell her the truth, but when I did, we got even closer.  
I told her everything, everything except the daily abuse I went through.  
Whenever I arrived at school with a black eye or a bruise I'd always come up with something.  
She probably believed me the first few times, but I knew that she knew there was something  
else going on, but I just couldn't tell her.  
She tried to get it out of me a lot of times, but I always came up with an excuse, believable or not.  
She was the only one I really missed.

The other person who knew was my Mom. My Mommy was everything to me.  
She was my best friend, she was my lover, she was my hero. She saved me from that monster.  
I still remember our first night together. In that motel, everything was so slow, so tender.  
She was my first and my only. I loved her with all my heart and soul.  
Then she did something I never thought possible. She freed me from my nightmares.  
She took my fears away and replaced them with pure pleasure, pure love.  
The first time she made love to me was also fresh in my memory.  
I was so scared, so nervous, but she was there for me. She was careful, gentle and took her time.  
She made the experience for me as easy as possible.  
I remember the feeling of both pain and pleasure as she slowly slid into me with her toy.  
I remember the pain disappearing and ecstasy taking over and I remember that  
mind blowing orgasm that came with it.

Now, I wasn't scared anymore. In fact, I loved it, I craved it and so did my Mommy.  
We made love to each other pretty much daily. She started taking the pill again.  
We tried a few times with a condom, but we both felt that it didn't feel right.  
In those five years, we slowly but surely started using bigger toys on me and gradually, she  
began fucking me harder and faster.  
It took a while before I had the courage to let her move faster, but as time went by, I became  
addicted to the feeling.  
I loved the feeling of a toy sliding inside me, slow and gentle or hard and fast, it didn't matter  
and my Mom loved fucking me. In fact, most nights it's her fucking me.  
She pretty much always came just by the sight of me enjoying her toys, her movements  
and my climaxes, and whenever she didn't, I happily took the time to push her over the edge.  
I even grew to love her dirty talk.  
She mindlessly blurted it out one night when she was taking me from behind, something that  
I was also afraid of at first since I had almost been ****d in that position, and I came right on the spot.  
She never used words like bitch or whore when she talked dirty.  
Words like that had hurt me so much in the past and she knew that better than anyone.  
And even though I knew if she'd say it, that she would mean it in a sexy kind of way but I'm glad she didn't.

My mom changed my world.

The last customer of the day just walked out of the store with some lilies in his hands.  
I walked over to the counter and hopped on a table that was next to it.  
We put a table there so our customers could put down their things while they waited in line.

I sat there, dangling my legs, waiting on my Mom who was closing the roller blinds.  
I smelled a flower standing on the counter and before I could turn my head back all the way,  
I felt my mom pressing her lips hard against mine and her tongue pushing against my mouth.  
I quickly parted my lips and welcomed her tongue.  
She entwined it with mine and pulled me into this wild, hard and magical kiss.  
I closed my legs around her thighs and I felt her hands on my back, pulling me closer to her.  
She kissed me with more ferocity and after a while pulled back.

Her eyes were full of lust.

"When you bent over this morning your skirt hiked up and I could see the top of your thigh highs.  
It took all my willpower not to forget about the woman I was talking to and come over to you  
and take you hard and fast."

She kissed me fast and powerful again then pulled back immediately.

"Good God, I wanna fuck you 'till you scream."

I was wearing black thigh highs. It was a huge turn on for both her and me.  
Whenever we saw the other one wearing thigh highs, stockings or anything similar, we would go crazy.  
It was some sort of fetish for us. For me, black ones were the best, but for her it didn't matter.  
Any pair would do. I gently pushed her back a bit. I kicked of my shoes and slid off my skirt.  
I spread my thigh high covered legs and gave her a full view of my black panties.  
The bulge in my panties was throbbing, aching to be released.  
Her eyes were glued to my cock and I grinned.

"Well then. Come and get it."

In a flash her lips were pressed hard against mine again.  
She pushed me on my back and I wrapped my legs around her.  
Soon her hand made its way under my blouse and grabbed my breast through my bra while  
she dug her other fingers in my thigh. I broke the kiss and quickly pulled my top off.  
I threw it somewhere on the ground and pulled my Mom back on top of me.  
Our tongues met with force as the lust took over both our minds and bodies.  
As we kissed, I managed to free one of my arms out of the straps of my bra.  
She pulled the right cup of my bra down, exposing my breast.  
The sudden cold air made it even harder than it already was.  
She left my lips and kissed all the way down until she bit my nipple.  
I moaned loudly and soon her mouth closed around my tit and I felt her sucking my nipple hard.  
She flicked it with her tongue and licked the areola.  
She knew how to press my buttons and she used it effectively.  
My panties were already drenched in precum.

Suddenly, I felt one of her hands inside my panties, grasping my throbbing member.  
She began stroking it while she continued attacking my breast.  
I moaned and writhed around on the table.  
She let go of my breast with a little pop which gave me the opportunity to undress her.  
I almost ripped of her blouse and threw it away, followed swiftly by her bra.  
Her breasts hung down and her nipples glided over mine as she leaned forward, still stroking me.  
I groped her breasts, my fingers sinking in her soft flesh. I loved playing with her breasts.  
I kneaded them, massaged them and rubbed my thumbs over her erect nipples making her moan  
as I felt her hot breath on my lips.  
She kissed me again and while stroking me with one hand, she managed to unbutton her pants  
and kick them off.

I felt her hand releasing my cock only to feel my panties being pulled off of me.  
Our lips lost touch and she grinned before getting off of me.  
She opened the cabinet under the register giving me time to remove my bra and let it fall to the ground.  
When I looked back at her, she was already naked, her panties laying on the floor by her feet.  
As my eyes rose, I saw her beautiful pussy. It was already glistening with her juices.  
Just above that was a dense and curly patch of black pubic hair.  
It looked so perfect on her and I loved brushing my fingers through it.  
It was waxed just right so it wouldn't be annoying when I licked her. Then my eyes fell on her hands.  
She had a bottle of lube in one hand and a 6 inch, blue Strap-on in the other one.  
6 inches was the perfect length for me. It filled me up just perfectly.  
We tried a lot of different sizes and shapes, the biggest one we ever used was a 10 inch one.  
It took a long time for me to get used to that one and while it was fun every once  
and a while, 5 to 7 inches were perfect for me.  
She still had the same grin on her face and I could see the fire burning in her eyes.  
She wanted this as much as I did.

I spread my legs and gave her the same grin.

"I'm waiting."

She placed the Strap-on next to me and lubed up 2 of her fingers.  
I laid on my back again and soon felt her lips on the head of my cock.  
She gave it a little kiss before I felt her lips part and her mouth was sliding down my shaft.  
As she was doing that, her fingers pushed their way inside me.  
I felt my insides spread a little while her nose was pressed against my pubic area.  
It always amazed me how she could deep throat me.  
There were times when she was wearing a strap-on that I would suck on it, that I'd pretend  
I was sucking her cock but I could never take in more than half.  
My mommy on the other hand, who was now effortlessly gliding her lips from the base of my cock  
to the top and back while spreading my insides with her fingers, had no problem with that.  
I could only lay back and enjoy her touch. The only thing escaping my lips were fast, short puffs of air.  
She found my prostate and rubbed it gently.  
My legs flailed without control and I grabbed my breasts so I had something to squeeze as my body burned up.

After a while I felt her fingers leave me only to hear a muffled moan coming from my dick  
not a few seconds later.  
I managed to prop myself up on my shoulders and I saw her arm moving in front of her.  
She was fingering herself and I knew exactly which fingers she was using.  
Knowing that she was fingering herself with the fingers she just used on me made my dick twitch.  
The precum was still oozing out.  
Her mouth suddenly left my cock, which was now covered in her saliva, and she sat down on the  
ground against the wall in front of me, taking the Strap-on with her while she was still masturbating.  
I sat up and had a clear view of my Mommy's pussy.  
Her eyes were closed but her legs were wide open and she was just sliding her fingers out of her sex.  
She let out an almost inaudible sigh before taking the Strap-on in her hand.  
I could see her juices dripping on the floor. My mom always got very wet.

She removed the dildo from the harness and aimed the toy at her pussy.  
Our eyes locked for an instant before she pushed it all the way in.  
Her head hung back and her mouth was wide open as the toy parted her pussy lips  
and penetrated deep inside her. She kept it there until she could open her eyes.  
I caught her gaze again and as she moved her other hand towards her clit, she bit her lower lip in  
and extremely sensual and erotic way.  
She started rubbing her clit softly as she began fucking herself slowly.  
Her eyes were closed again and soft moans mixed with short breaths were escaping her lips.  
I started stroking my own cock and massaging one breast as I enjoyed the live sex show in front of me.  
She kept the slow pace for a while before her mind went numb and her body took over.  
I heard the sopping sounds of the dildo pushing into her pussy grow louder and faster and I had to  
keep myself from stroking myself faster as well. I didn't want to come yet.  
Her other hand which had been switching continuously from her clit to her breasts had found its  
way back to her clit and she was rubbing it ferociously.

My eyes were locked on her and I couldn't wait for her to fuck me as hard as she was fucking herself.  
I let go of my cock to stop myself from reaching my climax and squeezed my tits as  
she continued masturbating.

"Oh yes," she suddenly whispered.

"Oh yes, Stephanie. Oh God, Stephanie, make me come. I'm so close."

She was fantasizing about me fucking her and she went even faster.  
Her toes began to curl and her legs bent a little. She was on the brink of her orgasm.

"Stephanie. Yes Stephanieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her entire body shook. Her toes curled even further, her knees bent and she curled up.  
She yelled as her orgasm ripped through her. Her fingers twitched around the dildo and suddenly  
a gush of liquid shot out of her pussy and landed on the floor in front of her.  
She fell back against the wall with a big sigh.  
I had seen her squirting a couple of times, but it only happened when she was really, really horny.  
But I knew one thing. It tasted delicious.

Not that much later she had already slid the dildo out of her pussy and attached it to the harness again and was putting it on. That was another wonderful thing about my mother.  
She could have multiple orgasms in a row. She was always ready to go again.  
She let out a little moan when she put on the harness.  
It had a little appendage so it would rub her clit while she was pleasuring me.  
She walked over to me, the Strap-on drenched in her pussy juice and pushed her tongue down my throat.  
She pushed me back on my back and left my lips. She took her cock and aimed it at my lubed up entrance.  
Knowing it was soaked with her juices made me want it even more and I wrapped my legs around her  
and wiggled my butt to hint her. She grinned and pushed the head of her cock in.  
I felt myself parting but she pulled back out. I looked up at her and she looked so mischievous.

"Does my little girl want her Mommy's big fat cock in her tight little ass?"

My cock twitched. Even after 5 years, the fact that we were mother and daughter still felt like  
what we did was a little taboo and we loved playing around with that. I wanted her now.  
I needed her now.

"Oh God yes, mommy. I want you hard. Slam it into me. Fuck me like you mean iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."

I barely finished my sentence and she buried the entire toy inside me with one swift but rough motion.  
I felt my insides part and the toy rubbing against my prostate as it filled me up so good.  
I had little time to get used to the feeling as she slid back slowly until only the head was in  
and then slammed herself back into me. Her thighs slapped against mine.  
I felt my breasts jiggle and my cock bounced a bit.  
We both gasped as the Strap-on pleasured us simultaneously.  
She glided her hands over the fabric of my thigh highs as she slowly left me again and then  
dug her fingernails in my flesh when she trusted again.  
She continued this teasing for a few minutes until I managed to whisper in between my moans,

"Please mommy. Fuck me faster."

Without missing a beat, she pulled back and pushed back in, but didn't stop.  
I felt my insides filling up and emptying at a constant pace while my breasts and cock bounced around.  
I felt her hands all over my body, sliding along my sides and groping my tits as she had her way with me.  
My body was limp and I could only surrender to her power.  
Suddenly I felt her hand grasping my dick and she began stroking it just as fast as she was fucking me.  
I opened my mouth to moan but immediately felt her lips pressed against mine.  
Our tongues entwined and danced around in the crevice, seeking each other's warmth.  
She placed both her hands on my cheeks and took our kiss deeper.  
This intense, sensual and tender kiss felt wonderful and so different than the pounding my ass was getting.  
The sex could be as raw as possible, there was no way I would never feel her love one way or another.  
I wrapped my arms around her neck and let myself go.

I got lost in her soft lips and her fat, pounding cock.  
She stretched her back and took my cock in her hands again, stroking it slower now before  
she stopped moving all together. She slid out of me, gave my dick a kiss and laid down on the floor.  
I looked at what lay before me.  
The most beautiful woman in the world, waiting for me to straddle her and fuck myself on her Strap-on.  
No one would be able to resist. I did what we both wanted and straddled her.  
I aimed the cock at my ass and let myself slowly sink on the dildo. I felt so wonderfully full again.  
I felt her hands stroking my thighs and then I began to move.  
Slow and tender at first, but hard and fast not much later.  
My breasts bounced up and down, my cock slapped against her belly every time I went down.  
We moaned together as the toy pleasured us both.  
Our hands were all over each other, grasping each other's tits, groping my cock.

I didn't know how long I rode her, but I finally felt this warm feeling building up.  
My dick started to swell as I felt the cum building up.  
Suddenly, my mom dug her fingernails in my thighs and she screamed out my name.  
A new orgasm took over her body, only adding to my excitement and I knew I was going to come  
in a matter of seconds.

"Mom, I'm close."

"Yes, baby..." she was able to groan through her moans.

I was only prolonging her orgasm by riding her toy as it pushed against her clit over and over again.

"...coat me with your cum. Shoot your hot load all over me."

"Here it cooooomes!"

I fell down on the dildo and cum exploded out of my dick as a mind  
shattering orgasm took me out of this world. I shot string after string of cum.  
It landed on her face, on her neck, in between her tits and the last of it dripped out  
and made a little pool on her stomach and in her belly button.  
I fell forward pressing my cum in between our bodies, my mind still black, my body shaking and limp.  
When I finally regained some of my sense, I kissed my mom.  
I felt the cum pressing against my head when I kissed her. I had to moan a little when she kissed me.  
Her Strap-on was still inside me. I always loved that feeling of her inside me after my orgasm.

When I pulled back she started laughing.

"You have something on your face," she smiled and scooped up some cum with her finger.

She winked and put her finger in her mouth.

"Something delicious."

"You have something on your face as well, mom." I replied and licked the rest of my cum from her face.

She slid out of me, making me moan one last time.

"You're a dirty little girl, Stephanie."

I grinned and gave her another quick kiss.

"I learned from the best."

 

To be continued......


	9. A few days passed...

I was helping my Mom with the dishes after enjoying her delicious lasagna when the doorbell rang.

"Hm, I wonder who that would be," I said to her while putting my towel down, "expecting anyone?"

"No," she replied and when I was just out of the kitchen she shouted,

"maybe it's the guy bringing us our new toy."

I grinned at the thought.

"I hope so," I called back.

We had ordered a vibrating prostate massager a few days back and we still didn't get it.  
I was looking forward to using it and maybe tonight we finally could.

But when I opened the door, I saw someone I never expected to see again.  
I once again stared into those piercing green eyes I stared into a thousand times before.  
Her fiery red hair was still so long that it just reached her butt.  
And her smile was just as warm and sweet as I remembered it.  
My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Janet?" I finally managed to whisper. It couldn't be her. There was no way.

"Hey Stephanie," was all she said.

Those two words made me realize that what I was seeing was real.  
She was there, standing in front of me. My best friend.  
In all these five years I never thought I'd see her again, but there she was.

Without missing a beat I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug.  
I felt her arms around me, holding me close as well. It felt surreal to hold her, yet I knew I wasn't dreaming.  
Suddenly, all these feelings and questions rushed into my head and a single tear dropped from my eyes.  
Not only because I was happy to see her again, but because I was also afraid.  
I didn't know how she did it, but if she managed to find us, maybe soon the police would too.

"God, I missed you," I said while pulling back after a few seconds.

"I missed you too, Stephanie."

At that point I heard my Mom coming from inside the house.

"Who is it honey?" she asked, but then reacted exactly like I did when she saw who  
was standing in front of me.

"Janet, is that you," she asked in utter disbelief.

"Hello Ms. Morgan. Sorry to just drop by."

It took a split second for her as well to realize Janet was really here.

"That's fine, honey. Please, come in. I'll get you something to drink."

My mom went after some drinks while we took a seat on the couch.  
There was so much I wanted to say to her, but for some reason there was this awkward silence.  
It felt strange to suddenly have her back in our lives.  
I wanted to ask her how she found us and I was sure she wanted to know what  
happened 5 years ago, yet I didn't dare speak.  
My mom came back with the drinks, sat down next to me and asked the one question I was too afraid to ask.

"So how did you find us, Janet?"

She took a sip of water and after a deep breath said,

"To be honest, I have no idea. Five years ago, a few days after I sent Stephanie my last text,  
the police were at our door. Neither my parents, my sister nor I knew why they were suddenly  
there until they told us they found him and you two were nowhere to be found."

I noticed she didn't call him by his name or 'my Stepfather' and I appreciated it.  
I never told her what he did, but she always had a feeling we didn't get along.  
Eventually I told her that I hated him and that I never saw him as my father without giving her the reason why.

"The police could only guess what happened, they didn't know exactly.  
They asked your neighbors if they knew anything and after they learned nothing there, they came  
to me after the school told them we were friends."

"What did they want to know?" my mother asked.

It was barely noticeable, but I heard a little fear in her voice. The same fear I was experiencing.  
The fear of getting caught.

"If I knew what happened, if I knew the situation at home, if I knew where you were or where you were going.  
Stuff like that."

"And what did you tell them?"

"That I didn't know anything. I didn't know what happened, I didn't know the situation at home  
and that I didn't know where you were. I showed them my last text to prove it.  
They came back a few times after that, but gradually they stopped coming until they didn't show up again.  
My guess was they never found you. The first thing I wanted to do after I finished high school was come  
looking for you, but my parents didn't allow it.  
So I finished college and spent the last two years looking things up and driving around searching for you guys."

"Then how did you find us? It's a big country." my mom said.

"Purely by accident. I never searched too far out of town, let alone the other side of the country,  
but when I was looking around on the internet I stumbled on the name

'Daniela & Stephanie's Flower Shop'.

It was a long shot. I looked around, found out where it was, what it was and found some photos until  
I found one in particular.  
One of your customers must have taken a picture of your shop and on that picture was Stephanie.  
I had to look a few times before I really believed it, but it was her. I'll always recognize her.  
So, I packed some things, jumped in my car and took off. And now I'm sitting here."

"That's quite a story," my mom said. "I'm sorry about the problems with the police, Janet."

"It's no big deal, I only told them what I knew, which actually brings me to something I wanted to ask.  
What exactly happened?"

My mom and I looked at each other and just as if she could read my mind she smiled and  
kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'll go finish the dishes, honey," she said and went back to the kitchen.

I didn't think I'd have a problem with my mother being there, but it was probably better to tell the truth  
myself, face to face. Even though I was terrified to tell it.

I took a deep breath and with shaky hands I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I'm positive you knew there was something going on at home so I'm just going to say it.  
He abused me, he abused us..." And that's how I began my story.

I told her everything. There was no point in hiding it anymore. I told her about the daily beatings,  
the horrible name calling, how he hit me in front of my mother and vice versa.  
I told her about his drinking problem, how he turned every day into a living hell and the  
amount of times the thought of suicide actually entered my mind.

Her face was filled with sadness and compassion. She placed one hand on mine.

" You poor thing. I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know it was that bad."

I continued by telling her how my mother and her were the only two people I trusted, the only two people  
I could tell almost anything to and the only two people who could always make me feel happy.  
I could see a little smile form in the corner of her mouth and I hoped she realized how  
much she really meant to me. But then I arrived at that moment five years ago.

"Then, that day he went too far. He was way too drunk. I was just sitting on the couch reading a  
book when he stormed in and started beating me.  
My mom tried to pull him off of me several times, but he kept pushing her down on the ground.  
He kept hitting me until something snapped and he started ripping parts of my clothes off.  
The next thing I knew, I was turned around and his pants were down on the ground.  
He pressed himself against me and yelled, and I remember the words very clearly,

'You wanna be a bitch? Well then get fucked like a bitch, you whore.'

I had never been so scared in my whole life. He was going to rape me. He was going to take that final step."

I was squeezing her hands. It had been so long since I thought of all of this.  
I pushed it away for so long and now it all came back to me. We both sat there, crying.

"But my mother saved me. Through all the screams and tears I heard this noise behind me  
and he just let me go. When I turned around I saw her standing there with that rock statue we  
had on our table, covered in blood.  
He was lying dead still on the floor. Everything was a blur from that moment on.  
One moment I was staring at him, the next I was sitting in the car with a bag of clothes.  
Then I passed out and woke up in a motel. And now we're here, far away. Happy."

She hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept whispering.

Somehow, it felt like a huge weight had been dropped from my shoulders.  
It felt good to finally let it all out. Especially to Janet.  
I had to lie and I had to hide it from her, but now she knew and somehow it made me happier.  
It brought us closer. We held each other for a long time.

"You poor thing. I can't imagine what you went through. You must have had terrible nightmares."

"Too much for me to count, but my mom just made them go away.  
She protected me, gave up everything for me. Every single nightmare disappeared because of her.  
Even the one with him ready to rape me. I woke up screaming and crying from that particular memory,  
until my mother set me free."

"She did? How?" she asked.

I knew I'd eventually had to tell her my Mom and I were lovers.  
I knew that from the moment I saw her at our front door.

"What I'm about to tell you may shock you. You might find it disgusting, you might be opposed to it,  
but I'll tell you now, I won't care and neither will my Mom."

It was not like me to be this forward, but it was true.  
Even though she was my best friend, my Mom and I were in love and not even Janet could say  
anything to make me leave her or to make me question if it was right or wrong.  
My mommy was everything to me and I was everything to her.

"My mom and I are a couple. We're lovers," I began and I immediately saw her expression change.  
She was surprised and I couldn't blame her.

"We kiss, we have sex. We live like every other couple. We love each other and we are  
not afraid to be intimate."

I paused for a second to let it sink in and then explained how it happened.

"Five years ago, after we ran away, we didn't have anyone else. It was just her and me, on the run.  
We were always close, closer than most parents and children are and because we were alone,  
we grew even closer. I was there for her and she was there for me, to comfort me, to protect me.  
Then, somehow it happened. We made love. At first it was only me on top, but when we arrived here,  
she made love to me. I still had that same nightmare about him ready to rape me and I had to face it.  
I was scared, afraid to get hurt but my Mom was slow, tender and she made me feel like I never felt before.  
I never thought I could experience such wonderful sexual feelings."

I paused again and then added,

"Like I said, you can think whatever you want, feel however you feel about it, but it won't change a thing.  
We love each other. Now and forever."

She was silent for a while and I let her think it through until I saw a smile form on her face.

"This is surprising," she said, "but I'm not one to judge.  
Your happiness is what matters, and if you being together with your Mom is what makes you happy,  
then you should be together with her."

"Thank you," I said and then turned my head towards the kitchen.

"It's okay mom, you can come." I knew she finished the dishes a while ago and I knew she was listening.  
As she walked over to us, I stood up and kissed her, showing Liz that what I said was true.

We looked over to her and saw not a single sign of disgust on her face.  
Instead, she was sitting there with a big grin.

"I can already tell from that single kiss that Stephanie is way happier than she ever was.  
You two make a perfect couple."

"Thank you, Janet," my mom said "it means a lot us."

"Stephanie is my best friend, Ms. Morgan. I know she would be supportive of me too."

Then she stood up.

"Again, I'm sorry to have just dropped by, but I think it's time for me to go."

"Really, so soon?" I asked disappointed. I had so much to ask her.  
I hadn't seen her in so long, there was a lot to catch up on.

She chuckled.

"Sorry Stephanie, I still have to find somewhere to park my car so I can sleep for the night.  
Plus it wouldn't be polite."

"Wait," my mom interrupted her.  
"Are you saying you slept in your car this entire time?"

"Yes."

"That's crazy. We have a spare bedroom, a night in a decent bed will do you good.  
And don't worry about it, you can stay here as long as you want. I'm sure Stephanie wouldn't want  
you to go this soon. You two probably have a lot to talk about."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Morgan. You're a life saver."

A while later I showed her to her room.

"I'm happy you decided to stay, Janet. Tomorrow I'll show you our store and after  
work we'll catch up. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stephanie. Good night and thank you again."

A few minutes later I joined my Mom in our bed and snuggled up close to her.

"Are you mad that I told her about us?"

"No, honey. Of course not. It was only a matter of time before she found out.  
I was just a little surprised about the way she reacted, but I'm happy for you she's here."

"Me too, but it also scares me a bit."

"Why is that," she asked.

"Well, if she could find us, maybe the police can too."

She held me a bit tighter. "Maybe. But even if they do, they won't take you away from me.  
I won't let them."

I leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, mom."

 

To be continued......


End file.
